History
by shanejayell
Summary: Ririka and Misa have a history... intimate history. YURI, adulty content.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Bodacious (Miniskirt) Space Pirates, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This is a explicit yuri story with sexual content, if that is not your thing I would suggest skipping this. As well, any yuri between these characters is the product of my own imagination and is in no way canon.

Bodacious Space Pirates: History.

Ririka Kato smiled as she raised her mug of beer, "To the pirates!"

Misa Grandwood smiled back at her warmly as they clinked their mugs together and echoed the cry, "Pirates!"

After the revelation she was a pirate's daughter Marika had retreated to her bedroom, probably to dig into the pirates history.. Amusingly the 'ace pilot' and fellow pirate Kane McDougal was out cold on the table, but he never could hold his liquor. Misa finished chugging her beer, then set it down as she studied Ririka.

"Yeah?" Ririka asked, the attractive woman returning the blond's gaze.

"You were lying when you said you forgot about us?" Misa asked her old friend pointedly.

Ririka laughed softly, sitting back in her chair. "Yeah," she acknowledged, "but I had to put it behind me, when I came here."

Misa poured them each more to drink, spilling some more on the table. "It looks like I'm suck here until Kane wakes up," she noted in disgust. She drank a bit as she mused, "I guess it was hard, leaving the Captain."

"It was," Ririka shrugged as she took her own drink, "but I couldn't raise my daughter on a pirate ship."

"Hmm," Misa drank a bit more then eyed Ririka thoughtfully, "And did you miss me?"

Ririka smiled a bit sadly as she put her mug down. Bending forward she pressed her lips to the other woman's in a slow, sexy, lingering kiss. Drawing back she murmured, "Does that answer your question?"

Misa was blushing, clearly not expecting such a bold move. "Don't act like you didn't disappear on me," she growled, flustered.

Ririka shrugged as she finished off her glass of booze. "You knew where to find me," she said honestly. She smiled a bit sadly, "I wasn't going to saddle you with helping take care of my kid."

Misa scowled at her. "If you had asked, I would have come here," she growled out, "You should know that!"

"You were happy on the ship," Ririka sighed, shrugging again.

With a growl Misa got up, reaching over and shaking Kane. "Wuzzu?" he made a incoherent sound as he looked around blearily.

"We're going," Misa told him shortly as she yanked him to his feet. She looked at Ririka, "We'll be around for a bit. Call me."

"Hey wait...," Kane managed to get out as he was dragged off by force, leaving a bemused looking Ririka in their wake. With a soft sigh Ririka cleared the table and washed dishes, all the while considering the past.

She might have married her fool of a husband, but Ririka had loved both him and Misa. After a raid they would celebrate long into the night, and when light weights ike the captain and Kane were snoozing, she and Misa had enjoyed more... intimate pleasures.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The quarters that Misa had as ship's nurse were comfortable, but neither woman really paid attention. Ririka was kissing Misa as they went in, kicking the sensor to close the door behind them. Misa tangled her hands in Ririka's hair, pulling her closer as they ground their bodies together.

"Saucy wench," Ririka purred as she pulled back.

Misa grinned up at her, "You know you love it."

"Hmm," Ririka agreed as she kissed her again, then bent forward a bit to nibble at Misa's neck. Tangled together both women staggered backwards onto the bed with a soft oof. She pulled up on the smaller woman's tube top, revealing her pert rosy nippled breasts.

"Ooh, that's good," Misa writhed on the bed, holding Ririka's head against her aching breasts.

Ririka smiled to herself as she payed special attention to the other woman's nipples. She knew it drove her nuts, and she enjoyed Misa more when she was excited. Gently age squeexed and caressed her breasts, even as she twirled her tongue around the nipple

"Ah!" Misa was soon bucking her hips up urgently her hot gasps filling the room.

With a final flick of her tongue Rirka drew back, smiling down at the deeply excited woman. She slid up along her sweat slick body, kissing her again. "I love looking at you like this," she smirked, "it's so hot."

"Get on with it, you tease," Misa laughed breathlessly.

Ririka laughed back as she smiled. "Your wish is my command," she promised.

Still, Ririka took her time descending the other woman's body, stopping to lick and nibble a bit along the way. Misa had ticklish ribs, she noted, and would shiver endearingly when she blew on her rounded belly. Finally she reached the shorts Misa had worn, rich with her sexual heat. The cloth stuck to her sex, almost like it didn't want to let go, a feeling Ririka certainly understood.

Misa's blond hairs were matted with her juices, and Ririka let her tongue drift across her sex, tasting the sweetness. Her rose tinted lips were open n ther own, and she was soaked with excitement. Gently Ririka spread the lips a bit more as she licked from the bottom to the top, carefully avoiding the sensitive clit for now. Soon she had worked Misa into a lather, or rather even more into one. The lovely blond was twisting on the bed, begging for release as her juices gushed.

"Please!" Misa moaned, pumping her hips wildly to try to force Ririka to touch her where she needed, "please!"

Ririka took mercy on her, holding Misa down a bit. She carefully eased the fingers of her one hand into her simmering wetness, searching for that special spot. As she carefully caressed her, Ririka bent forward and finally began to tongue her throbbing clitty.

"Aaaaa!" Misa wailed like a banshee as she came powerfully, much stronger than the little cums she had experienced minutes earlier.

Misa's inner flesh clamped around Ririka's hand as she came, and she let the girl calm down as she relaxed. Carefully she pulled her fingers free, bringing her hand to her lips as she languidly licked each finger clean. Misa was still panting under her, laying bonelessly on her back.

"God that was..." Misa finally managed as the still mostly dressed Ririka slid up her body and lay beside her.

Ririka chuckled softly as she snuggled up against her. "You all right?" she asked, brushing sweaty hair from Misa's eyes.

"I'm fine," Misa kissed her cheek weakly. "I'll take care of you too, just give me a minute..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ririka shook herself, realizing the water she had been washing dishes in had gone cold. Misa had fallen asleep in her arms that night, and she had teased the other woman endlessly about it after. She dried her hands and left the dishes, deciding to finish them in the morning.

Out on the porch, Ririka looked up at the stars as she mused on her choices. Maybe she should have told Misa she was going, but the nurse had seemed happy with the pirates. So instead she had slipped away, leaving messages with her husband and lover, and made a new life out here.

'I hope Misa can forgive me, eventually,' Ririka sighed to herself. Walking back inside she silently hoped that her daughter Marika would find a friend as close and true as Misa had been for her.

Mysteriously across the city, Marika's new classmate Chiaki Kurihara sneezed. Blinking in confusion as she was not sick, she shook her head and resumed research on her classmate Marika.

Unaware her idle thoughts had disturbed another, Ririka decided it was time for bed. And maybe a few sweet dreams of her former lover, if she was lucky...

End.

Notes: Watching the conversation between Ririka and Misa, it occurred to me they might be closer than they might want to let on to Marika. And so a fanfic was born! TOTALLY non-canon, and I expect it to be contradicted as more episodes of the anime air. I also have not read the light novels, tho I understand there IS canon yuri in them.


End file.
